Qualification
'Qualification '''is the 3rd episode of Power Rangers Coaster Force. This episode establishes the hierarchy of the team, spotlighting on Teddy. Genral Quarzite, The Zombie Faction, and Coaster Force Megazord debut in this episode. Plot After traveling across the Monster World, General Qurzite returns to Valdsmir's side. With his help, he knows victory isn't faraway. At Charles' house, the team has gotten into a fight about who is truly in charge. The girls think Mel is the leader, Seamus and Teddy think Teddy's the leader, and Peter says he is second in command. Charles says that Seamus is definitely correct he is not a leader. He says that being woman does not mean you can be a leader, but Mel is more built to be a leader than Fiona (however, worthy of helping). He sees that Peter can lead, but he is not ready to take the reigns. Before he can say why Teddy is the leader, a zombie hoard comes in with the sunset. They morph in the base and automatically teleport. After facing the zombies, they meet Swamp Thing, but Mel's circuitry goes haywire from his vines. Back at he base, Teddy is sitting by the fire place at peace. Teddy and Charles talk about all he's done, and learns that good things, no matter how large, may never get you to where you want to be. When Swamp thing returns, he finally uses his X-Blade to protect his teammates, but the vines catch on something at his ankle and he grows giant. Teddy says they should combine their zords, but Fiona says they can't without Mel. On the wire, they hear Mel and that she has the zords and Drive Tire to activate it in her zord "Locked, and Dropped." When the zords combine, they share a single cockpit and they find a new armor just for them (Biometric Armor-Teddy, Techno Armor-Mel, Exoskeleton-Fiona, Pig Skin Armor-Seamus, and Wind Armor-Peter). Along with this, the Transformation Jet Blade which coats Teddy in gold, proving his worth as the leader. With a boast of the Firehawk Jet Soul to the blade, Swamp Thing goes down. In the morning, everyone on campus is talking about the Coaster Force Rangers against a hoard of Zombies and their giant robot. Seamus is pumped up about it, but Teddy tells him shush it. Cast * Teddy Winslow (CF Red) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green) * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) * Seamus Decker (CF Yellow) * Charles Lashing * Taika Waititi-Count Vladsmir (voice) * Genral Quarzite * Kosarin * Maya LeClark-Jezella * Dr. Anton * Swamp Thing Coaster Power Firehawk: Coaster Train (wing-x2), X-Blade, Firehawk Zord, Bimoetric Armor, Cockpit Control Mode Millennium Force: Ignition (x2), Galactic Rapier (Galaxy Clash), Dolphin Zord, Megazord Tire, Techno Armor Furry 325: Ignition (x2), Sting Sword (Furry Clash), Python Zord, Exoskeleton Railbalzer: Coaster Train (mono-cast-x2), Storm Zord, Wind Armor Ghost Rider: Coaster Train (GCI-x2), Outlaw Zord, Pig Skin Armor Errors ''to be added Notes * This episode is similar to the 21st episode of Goseiger where the team tried to figure out who the leader was, but they said no one was truly in charge * This episode is however more like an SPD episode where the rangers are actually fighting about in front of their mentor (which Goseigers did not), however it is resolved red is in charge in that episode * First time each ranger gets a special name for their cockpit armor * The tires are like the Power Discs and Ninja Power Stars from Ninja Storm and Ninja Steel respectively as they can be spung and dropped into the heart of the zords to activate things * This episode's counterpart is similar to the 23rd episode of Ninninger as this monster is apart of a group of them See Also * Block 5: A Lake Between Worlds, The Arrival of the Swamp Men-Sentai Counterpart (Fight Footage) from Jettacostsa Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Lemurseighteen